


The Devil's Wife

by Ragbecca



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, The Devil!AU, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-09-27 08:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragbecca/pseuds/Ragbecca
Summary: Kara Morningstar, also known as the devil grants Lena Luthor seven wishes... Only Lena did something she didn't expect.





	1. To Talk Business

Kara Morningstar, the devil, sat on her throne in the deepest dept of hell. She tapped with her fingers on the throne's armrest. A sigh escaping her lips as she waited for her right hand, who apparently was fucking her wife. Kara stood up, she was ready to call for Alex when the woman stepped into the room, in her human form, Kara sat down again and said "You're late."

"Am I?" Alex, Kara's right hand, looked at her watch with was aligned with the PDT time since they had decided to create their main base in the USA in the city National City. Alex sighed a deep and heavy sigh "Yes I am," She looked up at the red eyes of her boss, who was visibly frustrated "I'm sorry Kara, it wasn't my intention."

Kara's eyes slowly turned blue as she said with a sigh "It's okay, just- don't do it again, we can't have anybody noticing that I'm mild on you." Alex nodded and with that she grabbed a piece of paper out of her pocket and presented it for Kara to grab.

Kara grabbed the paper without a problem and read the name written on it out loud "Lena Luthor?" Kara looked up at Alex, a raised eyebrow high above her eye "You want the sister of the most notorious Democrat hater to have a wish?" Kara scoffed, her eyes turning red again. She stood up and said "You can't be possibly serious."

Alex gulped her saliva down but spoke up "I am, Kara. She deserves it, not because she is bad and all- but she can create quite some problems to the world if done right." Kara groaned and flopped down on her chair again. 

After a complete minute of silence she said "You right..." Kara moved a hand on to the armrest and slowly tapped, it clearly made Alex nervous but Kara couldn't mind. She just sat there, thinking about what to do. After a long and uncomfortable time of thinking Kara spoke up "Well, get me an appointment with that woman, I will see her fifteen minutes from now."

Alex nodded and quickly walked out, with that Kara stood up with one flick of her wrist her clothes changed into her well-known suit with a red tie. She quickly the end of her suit the right way she wanted and walked out of the room... this was going to be fun.

~~~~~~~~

Kara was walking through National City to L-Corp, the place she had to be. Once in the awhile she got people looking at her like they were jealous or in disgust- but Kara- Kara enjoyed it all, those emotions. With a grin she stepped inside the building of L-Corp, not being fazed by the gigantic building. She walked in a steady pace to the front desk and introduced herself "Good day, I'm," She glanced at her watch, seeing a message that Alex just had used her normal name "Kara Morningstar, I have an appointment with Ms. Luthor in a couple minutes." The front desk man nodded and quickly gave her a visitor badge and with that Kara passed security without a problem. 

Again in her steady pace she walked to the elevator and pushed the button, within seconds the doors opened of one of the eight elevators. She quickly stepped inside and pushed the highest button and waited patiently, which is a lie. She sped up time, so she didn't have to wait and with that the doors opened again. 

She stepped outside and was greeted by the sight of Alex standing there, a gun on her holster, waiting for Kara. Kara greeted her and walked to the desk of the assistant, with Alex right beside her. Kara cleared her throat when the assistant didn't look up when Kara had placed her hands on the desk. 

The woman looked up and said "Miss Morningstar?" Kara nodded "You can just walk through and have your bodyguard stand outside." Kara smiled, nodded and thanked the woman. With that Kara walked in her steady pace to the door the woman had pointed out and knocked politely.

When she heard "Come in," She looked at Alex, gave her a slight nod, and opened the door. She stepped inside and looked around, it was quite the modern and spatial office. Kara looked at the woman who just stood up, a smile playing on her face. "Enjoying the office miss Morningstar?" Lena said kinda teasing.

"Of course, it's a nice place," Kara walked to the chairs in front of Lena's desk and sat down. "I'm going to cut to the case." Lena, who was seated again, raised an eyebrow.

"Oh," Lena placed both her hands on her desk and rolled forward "You're here to talk business? What kind? Because I've never heard of you."

Kara chuckled and crossed her arms "We both know that's a lie. You've read the bible more than once, since your a Protestant. So Lena, where does the name Morningstar come from?"

Lena sighed "Venus is called Morningstar, which is named Lucifer sometimes, referring to the Devil." Kara smiled and leaned back in her chair. 

"Correct miss Luthor, and how many people do you know with the name Morningstar?"

"Now one," Lena crossed her arms and asked "Why is this relevant."

"Because I killed everybody who wanted to have my name."

"Oh." Lena said in shock, she pushed a button underneath her desk.

"That thing doesn't work anymore," Kara said while leaning forward "It's just you and me for now. And we are going to have a great conversation, let me properly introduce myself," Kara held her hand out, when Lena didn't shake it she shrugged and said "Lost your manners? Bummer, doesn't change the fact that I'm the Devil."

"You're the what?" Lena burst out laughing "You can't be serious!"

"Oh you want proof... wish for something."

Lena's laughter died down as she asked "Which for something?" Kara nodded "Well- I need a new desk, this one is getting old. So I wish for a new desk."

Kara smiled, winked and with that the white modern-like desk turned it a more tech savvy, modern white desk. Lena gasped and quickly stood up. Quite cocky Kara asked "Enough proof?"

Lena dumbfoundedly nodded and with that she hesitantly spoke up "What do you want from me?"

Kara smiled, leaned back again and said "To sit down, that's a first," Lena quickly sat down and with that Kara crossed her arms and said "Now we shall talk business."

_ A/N For fanfic (other people's stuff)/updates and other stuff (Like voting for a new story) check my Instagram SupercorpMcGrath. I will do other fanfic (Other ships) if asked. _


	2. The Wish

Kara, who was leaned, back was enjoying this, it never got old. With a low chuckle Kara said "You should see your face, all scared and all-" Kara saw the light glare in Lena's eyes as the woman looked scared. "But we aren't here to make fun of you. No- No, I'm here to give whatever you want. If you wish seven, now six, wishes I get your soul in return."

It was like business mode turned on again as Lena's gaze hardened, her jaw clenched and her voice stronger "Why six?"

Kara smiled, she had the woman hooked "You wished for a new desk, so I counted that one."

Lena breathed out "Oh," Lena placed her hands on her desk and said "So- What are the rules about the wishes?"

Kara grinned "Literally none, you can wish anything. From having the dead turn alive to love." Lena hummed in response and with a flick of Kara's wrist a pen and a contract appeared in front of Lena. 

Lena looked down and slowly started to read, humming and sighing in response with every new sentence. Kara just sat there, arms crossed as she waited. When Lena looked up Kara smiled, this was going perfectly. "So, basic contract, you get my soul after those seven, now six, wishes. What is the catch?"

Kara smiled "A soul is more than enough for me," Lena nodded and hummed in response, biting her lip while she looked down. "So Lena Kieran Luthor, will you do it?"

Lena looked up at Kara and said "I can wish for anything?" Kara nodded. Lena sighed, grabbed the pen and signed the contract. When she pulled the pen from the paper both things disappeared into thin air.

With that Kara stood up, walked a little around the room and said "Now that you've signed the contract: What will you wish for. Little tip, if you want to change the past and stuff or the future say: I wish like it has always been that, and the fill in what you wanted to say." Lena nodded and with that Kara sat down again, there was no need to walk around- she had already seen it all.

"Okay, I-I wish like it has always been that my mother was alive."

Kara nodded "Ah, nice wish. Let me think for a second," Kara rubbed her hands together, thinking about how to do it and in the end she decided to give Lena a little more since it was her first wish. With a smile she said "Your wish is fulfilled, Kieran Luthor is alive and well."

"Luthor?" Lena asked in confusion "Why Luthor?"

Kara smiled "Lionel left Lillian to be with Kieran." 

"Oh," Lena nodded "Okay, perfect." Kara knew everything was going great since Lena was smiling. Kara hadn't messed with the wish like she normally would, she kinda liked Lena. The woman wanted to show power and Kara guessed many people had belittled her and stuff- just like her father had done with her.

Kara stood up a sigh escaping her lips as she started to speak "It's very funny, isn't it." Lena looked at Kara confused. 

"What is funny?"

Kara smiled, while walking to the window and staring out of it "Being a woman in a men's world. They always have something to say about you, belittle you and stuff. But in the end- I'm the one with the real power around here."

Lena stood up and stood beside Kara "You're right about the men in this world- it's just- awful. I could wish that it was turned around but that wouldn't make a difference. In the end always one of the two would have the upper hand."

Kara nodded while staring down at the city underneath her. "You know, most people always wish for money and things like that- but you wish for something to be less lonely."

Lena nodded, a weak smile on her face "It's true, isn't it? Money doesn't bring you anything good. It can help you- but you have to think twice about everything and everyone." Kara slowly nodded.

With a desperate chuckle she said "Why am I even talking to you about this? You're a bloody human, you don't understand how it is to be like me."

Lena looked at Kara, inspecting her and said "I don't, you're correct. I don't know what's your life is," Kara's eyes slowly started to turn red while she stared down at the city, her hands were clenched as the anger slowly took over. "What I do know-"

"ENOUGH!" Kara looked at Lena, her eyes completely red. The door got opened and in came Alex, rushing towards Kara.

Alex spun Kara around and said "I need you to calm down okay? Just- relax." Kara blinked a couple of times, her eyes turning blue again as she nodded. 

After a whole minute Kara said "You can leave Alex," Alex nodded and quickly left. Kara turned back to stare at the city beneath her and said "I'm sorry you had to see that, it appears I couldn't control myself."

Kara felt an arm being placed on her shoulder, she quickly shrugged it off before Lena could say anything. With that she quickly turned around and walked to her chair to sit down. When she was seated she said "I'm here to talk business. Not to gain your sympathy."

Lena nodded, looking dumbfounded but walked to her chair and sat down. With a harsh tone she said "If you want to talk business we shall talk business. You want my new wish, don't you?" Kara nodded and leaned back in her chair "So you will get my new wish, but you will promise me to fulfil it without a second thought."

"If that's what you want, then sure." Kara smiled while saying this.

Lena spoke up, with the last words Kara's smile faded away... she never expected this to happen. But it did- Lena- Lena said "I wish I was your wife."

_ A/N For fanfic (other people's stuff)/updates and other stuff (Like voting for a new story) check my Instagram SupercorpMcGrath. I will do other fanfic (Other ships) if asked. _


	3. A Slave

"You can't be serious!" Kara yelled, red faced and her eyes slowly turning red- she hadn't expected this. "You're mad! You woman!" Kara stood up in rage and walked to the door, ready to leave. 

When she was about to open the door Lena said "I think you're forgetting to grant my wish,  _ Kara _ ." Lena's voice dropped dangerously low at Kara's name. Kara groaned, took a deep breath and turned around to look at Lena.

"You know I can't do that."

"Do what?" Lena asked, her eyebrow raised in a challenge. 

Kara's eyes dropped to the floor, before looking up she snapped her fingers and with that a door appeared. Kara walked to the door and commanded "Follow me," With that Kara stepped through the door, ready to fulfil Lena's wish. When Lena entered the dark void-like room Kara flicked her wrist, making a screen appear. "We're going to do this right, I'm not going to mess with your wish or things." Lena nodded and with that Kara started swiping through the template of the wish.

"So- obviously you will changed into the same being I am- so a God. You will get powers but I'm your superior," Kara continued swiping while telling "We aren't in a relationship of equals, you won't ever be the same like me. You will live with me and pleasure me whenever I want. The demons will listen to you but I will always have the upper hand. You will be taught by me to fulfil your duties as Queen of Hell. Other than that," Kara looked at Lena "Anything you want to add?"

Lena looked at Kara, confused and said "Why?"

Kara tilted her head a little and asked "Why what?"

"Why don't you want to be an equal and stuff?"

Kara scoffed and laughed "Because we're not the same, obviously."

Lena put her arms over each other and said rather harshly "You know that if you ever want anybody to feel the same, to feel like you. You should make me your equal."

Kara sighed "I won't make you my equal. But I won't rule out the possibility, okay?" After a minute of nothing Lena nodded. Kara smiled a little and continued thinking about what and how. In the end she just said "You will die, it's like you were never born here. So that nobody will think about you and see the image of Luthorcorp. You will just be a nobody to everyone on Earth. I think that's all..."

With snap of her finger a ring appeared in the air. Lena looked at Kara confused, but the woman just said "Put it on, wife." Lena nodded and grabbed the ring out of the air, with that she put it on her ring finger. Nothing happened when she put it on, but Kara knew different. She found the difference, from the way Lena didn't look tired anymore to the way the woman smelled. 

With that Kara turned around, stepped through the door and into the room. This time they were in Kara's throne room. With one last look at Lena Kara ordered "Take her away." Lena protested something, but Kara just walked to her throne and sat down, watching Lena being dragged out of the room as the door they just came through slowly faded away.

Kara smirked, of course she had lied to Lena. That woman was never getting exactly what she wanted. No- Lena Luthor was a slave, one who was taken care of but wouldn't have any freedom. A spark ignited in her body, the feeling of pure joy for her. Kara leaned back in her chair, waiting for Alex to appear. 

When Alex finally appeared Kara was scanning through some files, savouring the taste of one of the hot liquids they made in the underworld. Without looking up Kara said "Enjoyed your wife again?"

"No," Kara looked up, confused. "I didn't," Kara motioned for her to continue when she didn't. "I already finished a case for you. Was fairly easy, just another man-child who wanted sex." Kara was looking down again, hummed and nodded in understanding. 

"Fancy, what was his name this time?"

"Mon-El of Daxam."

Kara looked up "You went to another planet?" Alex nodded, Kara bit down on her pen and thought. After a little bit of time she spoke up "Of Daxam... so royal status?" Alex hummed in confirmation while looking down at Kara's files.

"So," Alex said after a while "What did you do to Lena? You were finished rather quick."

Kara looked up at Alex and said very calm "Locked her up."

Alex stilled from her motion, she was grabbing a file, after she unfroze she exclaimed "But! That isn't normal!" Alex lowered her voice again and asked, way calmer which Kara liked "What did she do?"

"Married me."

"But Kara!" Alex exclaimed "She is the first one to ever do that!"

Kara calmly looked over her file and asked "And?"

"And you shouldn't have messed with her! This- it's wrong! Give that woman a chance."

Kara chuckled and put her files down. She looked up at Alex and said, with a raised eyebrow "Last I checked I was the one who ruled this place, not you. So I make the rules Alex. Not you. Not that woman in my dungeons. No. ME!" Kara's eyes were really red after her outburst, but she quickly calmed down, only to get heated again when Alex spoke up.

"Last I checked I was your right hand, which means I advice you. And you should listen to me once. She is the first person who married you because she wished it. So give her a chance."

Kara stood up and promptly left the room, if they would have talked about it further Alex would have been hurt- and Kara knew she didn't want that- even though Alex is just like all the others: a slave.

_ A/N For fanfic (other people's stuff)/updates and other stuff (Like voting for a new story) check my Instagram SupercorpMcGrath. I will do other fanfic (Other ships) if asked. _


	4. Tired

Kara had calmed down, when she was in her room she may had put some things on fire due to her anger, but now all was good. She was calm- sitting in her throne room again while reading some files. A sigh escaped her lips- she was made for field work, not this. But she knew she had to do it otherwise all hell would break loose.

She tapped with her pen on the paper in steady rhythm of nothing in particular. Kara heard footsteps, she looked up and saw a couple figures walking towards her. She frowned when she saw both Alex and Lena with a couple of guards. Kara stood up, enraged. She felt the heat going to her head but she took a deep breath and contained herself a little- that human wasn't ready to see her like that.

Kara looked at Lena and Alex with an expression that would send most people running to the pits of hell. Kara, her heartbeat slowly returning to the steady beat of an enraged Kara, spoke up "Alex," Kara hissed. She didn't look at Alex, since her eyes were fixated on Lena's "What are you doing?!"

When Alex spoke up Kara looked at her "It's fairly easy, I'm doing what's best for you." That took Kara over the edge, she felt the heat in her hair as it set aflame, the blue fire clearly there. But Kara didn't care, no she was walking in a steady pace to a slightly terrified Alex. Kara held out her hand and when she was close enough grabbed Alex' neck and lifted the woman up. Alex looked at her terrified, hastily moving with her legs to break free. Kara knew Alex couldn't die since the demon didn't need air. But- it felt good, seeing her scared. Since all Kara could see was red. 

"Ka-ra..." Alex forced out, it almost sounded like she couldn't breathe "Ple-ase."

Kara let go, making Alex fall to the ground. Kara turned around, walked to her throne, slowly calming down so that her hair wasn't on fire anymore, and sat down. Kara placed her arms on the side of the throne and said "I should have you killed for what you did..." Kara tapped with her fingers on the side of the throne, making a terrible noise that filled the dead silent room. "Talk now or set your fate to stone."

Alex was quick to speak up after those words "I-I-I'm sorry. I just- Kara you need somebody in your life. You might be the Devil but it isn't smart to live like this."

Kara's hand stilled mid movement. She spoke up, her voice as cold as ice "Haven't I been generous enough? I have given her immortality."

Alex gulped and quickly talked again "You have Kara! You have, but you need to take something for yourself for once."

Kara moved her hand up and played with her ring on it. "And what should I take for myself then? Because for I fact: I have everything. Women laid at my feet, slaves who give me great sex. And much- much more."

"Love!" Kara chuckled, it was again quite a cold one. No good emotion was in it.

"Love," Kara scoffed "You know I stopped believing in that a long time ago."

"That's why you need to do this-" Kara glared at Alex, she shouldn't command her. "That's why I advice you to do this," Alex tried. "To defy all the odds. Your father isn't a perfect man so he can't be right about that you can't be loved or feel love-"

Kara stood up and interrupted her, her eyes bright red "You don't speak of that in front of this  _ human _ !" Kara said the word with so much anger that all in the room flinched. 

"I know, I know. But I have been there for you in all those years. Kara- you should just try it," Alex looked at Lena and said "Has she said anything while we were fighting? Interrupted your sentences?"

"No," Kara looked at Lena "That's because she is scared, look at that sweat on her palms." Lena hastily moved her hands behind her back when Kara said that. 

"And you haven't given her any reason to not be scared. The only thing she had seen is you putting a knife in her back and sending her away to the dungeons."

Kara cocked an eyebrow "And?" She scoffed "Was I too hard on that  _ human _ ?"

Alex walked forward, making Kara look at her again. Kara knew she couldn't do anything, but still her whole body said to be on guard. 

When Alex was at the steps in front of Kara's throne she kneeled. Kara looked at her surprised. Alex was looking at the ground while she said, in hushed tone, "Kara, let me do this for you. See it as my way of giving you the perfect wife. I know Eve still hurts, and I know you have learned from those mistakes. But you have the power to defy your father. Choose for yourself for once. Choose a living person and not a doomed soul as your partner."

Kara stood up and calmly said "Leave," Everybody quickly left the room and when Alex was about to close the door Kara said "Stay Alex." Alex nodded and with that Kara stepped down the steps so she stood on the same level as Alex. She motioned for Alex to come, which the woman hesitantly did. Something which Kara didn't blame her for- she just had hurt her. Said that the woman would be killed. 

When Alex was close enough Kara stepped forward and pulled the woman into a hug, breaking down along the way. She was just tired of everything. And deep down she knew Alex was right, Eve had just been a mistake. She should have searched for a companion, a wife, long ago. And now- now she was doing everything wrong when the opportunity got handed to her. Everything.

_ A/N For fanfic (other people's stuff)/updates and other stuff (Like voting for a new story) check my Instagram SupercorpMcGrath. I will do other fanfic (Other ships) if asked. _


	5. Wait

Kara was seated on her throne again, Alex standing in front of her. Kara spoke up for the first time since the hug "I'm sorry for hurting you. You're right, Eve was just a mistake. I was young and naive. I didn't know what I was doing- but I should have learned from my mistakes- I should have known that Lena was my new opportunity."

Alex slowly nodded along and simply stated "I forgive you," Kara smiled, it was good to hear that Alex forgave her. "Do you want to get to know her?" Kara flinched due to the question- she hadn't expected that yet. Hesitantly she spoke up.

"I-Uh- Yes?" Kara sighed and looked down, feeling ashamed "What do you advice me?"

"Kara," Kara looked up "Good," Alex said with a smile. "I think you should talk to that woman. Invite her to a room which is less intimidating." Kara nodded, with a grin she stood up. 

"Can you arrange that she is brought to the small library. I think that is the most 'homey' room I have." Alex nodded and excused herself. Kara used the secret doorway, always neat to have one, to the big library or otherwise called the archives. She looked around, the room was gigantic. But that didn't matter, she just had to walk a bit straight and then go right.

When she finally, she doesn't like waiting, arrived at the small library she sat down in a chair. This time she waited patiently in the chair for Lena to arrive. When there was finally a knock on one of the doors, there were multiple, Kara stood up and said "Come in!" Alex opened the door and stepped inside. Lena followed shortly after, the woman took the room in before turning her attention to Kara. Kara just smiled and motioned for Lena to sit down.

Lena hesitantly walked to the chair and sat down. Kara turned with that to Alex "Could you get us some tea? I haven't done that in a while." Alex nodded and left. With that Kara turned her attention to Lena and sat down in her chair again.

After some silence Kara spoke up "I'm sorry," Lena cocked an eyebrow, probably confused, "I'm sorry you had to see me mad, hurt Alex, be locked up and many other bad things. I hope you can forgive me and we can start over."

Lena was visibly taken back, the woman just sat there, her knuckles white due to her firm grip on the chair, mouth slightly agape. Kara sighed, she should have expected this. Lena was still human on the inside, she wasn't used to things like this yet. After a minute of complete silence Lena shook her head and said "Oh, uh-"

Kara decided to fill it in for her since no other words came out of Lena's mouth "You hadn't expected me saying sorry?" Lena shook her head.

"I-I hadn't expected this, no. But- It's good, and- I will forgive you over time when I know you better," Kara nodded gratefully, it had gone better than she suspected. She had thought Lena would yell- stand up and leave. But luckily for her the woman didn't do that. No she just spoke up again with genuine interest. "So, you're the Devil," Kara nodded "For how long have you been it?"

Kara smiled, it was quite the question. She thought and thought and ended with the answered "Long before time was a thing, before day and night existed," Lena nodded and smiled a little. That was when Kara thought of a joke "So, Lena, you're married to an old person. How is that?"

Lena chuckled, it was the outcome Kara had wanted, to see Lena smile and be more at a place she wanted to be. In a teasing tone she said "I don't know, how is it to be married to a young person?"

Kara smiled, it was nice to see Lena like this. So she spoke up again "I literally have no idea. I still have much to learn from my wife. But I think she is a good person and that is exactly what I need. So- being married to somebody young doesn't matter."

Lena grinned "I see age had thought you much."

Kara shook her head in sadness "Mistakes have done that job. As you had seen I'm terrible with temper, love and many other things. But I think loneliness is the worst one of them all," Lena nodded "I literally had nobody who I could relate to. Now you're like me, you a God like me. Now I have somebody who is the same, who can share my burden."

Lena bit her lip as she asked a question "You don't have a father or a mother?"

Kara sighed and looked down, a bit nervous she played with her hands before answering "I have a father. His name is Kal-El, but you know him as God. He- He banished me after he found out I had some kind of relationship with Eve."

"You mean- Eve, like in the bible?" Kara sadly nodded, not daring to look up at Lena. "Wow- Now I get why they were banned. It wasn't them that were really banned but it was you- your mind, your heart." Kara nodded, Lena was kinda right. That had happened, he made sure Kara could never intervene with Adam and Eve. So he had banned Kara from paradise for her to live in exile.

Kara sighed, after a couple seconds she stood up, wiping away some tears. She hastily walked to the door and said "I-uh, can't take this anymore. I-I-I need to go. I will make sure somebody will bring you to your new room."

Kara had the door opened, she took a step outside when she heard Lena call out for her "Wait!"

_ A/N For fanfic (other people's stuff)/updates and other stuff (Like voting for a new story) check my Instagram SupercorpMcGrath. I will do other fanfic (Other ships) if asked. _


	6. A Purpose

Kara turned around, Lena had called for her, when she was turned she saw that Lena was literally standing in front of her. Kara frowned at the smaller woman. Suddenly Lena moved forward, opening her arms and pulling Kara in for a hug. Kara froze, she didn't really knew what Lena was doing- it was strange to say at least, feeling a person so close to her. After a couple seconds Kara hesitantly wrapped her arms around the smaller woman, who had hid her face in the crook if Kara's neck.

After a couple seconds Lena mumbled "I'm sorry nobody has ever shown you love." Kara frowned, how could this woman know all this- it was weird to say at least. Kara sighed, and let go of Lena. She knew she had to keep her act up, show no weaknesses even though she had already done it.

With a scoff she said "Do you really think nobody has ever shown me love?" Lena looked up at Kara and nodded "You're wrong- so wrong, I have everything. I'm the bloody Devil Lena. I stand for everything that is bad in this world but even though I am that- I know what love is and have felt it."

With that Kara walked out of the room in a steady pace, to a nearby guard she commanded to take Lena to the woman's bedroom. Quickly Kara walked further, knowing full well that she had been stupid. She didn't need a lover. She just needed herself and a clear mind. The devious grin she normally had appeared on her face remembering her favourite human still had a wish, and has had one for the last thirty years.

So Kara decided it would be easy to just go to Catco and have some fun with her Kitty. She walked to one of the teleporters in her castle, knowing full well she could just appear on Cat's balcony if she wanted. She walked through the teleporter and appeared in an alley just a block away from Catco. With a smile on her face Kara walked to Catco, knowing full well she could just walk inside without a problem.

The door got opened by some young reporter, obviously trying to hit on her. Kara thanked him with a smile and walked further to the head guard and simply said "Victorious." The guard nodded and lead Kara to Cat's private elevator. Without a problem Kara got inside once the doors were opened and waited patiently for it to arrive on the top floor. 

When the doors did finally open Kara strode towards Cat's office, ignoring every look she got. She didn't knock or anything, no she just walked into Cat's office. When Cat looked up the woman smiled, with a grin Kara said "My Kitty Cat, how are you?"

Cat stood up and said "Perfect, now that you're here."

Kara chuckled "Always the flattery, you haven't changed one bit Kitty."

Kara walked to Cat and caressed the woman's cheek with passion. The woman shuddered at the touch, Kara smiled and sweetly placed a kiss on the edge of Cat's lips. With that Kara stepped away and said "I have found a new person."

Cat cocked an eyebrow and asked "Who?"

Kara grinned, she sat down on the couch and asked "You want to know it, don't you?" Cat sat beside her and hastily nodded "Kitty Cat, nobody is going to replace you. But I indeed have found a wife. Lena Luthor, which like always doesn't exist in the mortal world anymore," Cat nodded and with that Kara asked "How is my son?"

Cat smiled again and said "He is doing great- he misses you though."

Kara frowned "Didn't I tell him he could call Alex whenever he wanted to see me?"

Cat nodded "You did. But you know our boy, he is shy and all." Kara bit the inside of her mouth and folded her arms.

"What do you think I should do? He is my son, so he is a demigod."

"Just talk to him, I think he feels abandoned. He only sits in his room all day."

"Oh," Kara stood up "But you should have called me, you know that you two are my family since you're the mother of my child, my only child."

Cat sighed and nodded "I'm sorry Kara, I should have done that. Maybe you can join us tonight for dinner," Kara smiled and nodded, she knew her son needed her so she would do it. "How have you found this Lena Luthor?"

Kara grinned and leaned back, this was going to be fun "She made a mistake by wishing to marry me. She might have been the first since Eve but she is really stupid since she had done that," Cat chuckled "But there is a problem. For some reason I keep telling her my faults and problems. I'm almost making her a powerful enemy if I don't look out."

"You've made her a immortal, don't you?"

Kara smiled "Yes- yes I have, what else do you suspect? Me marrying a mortal? No thanks, I might get connected to that human which means she dies way too soon," Cat hummed in response. Kara looked out of Cat's office- it had gotten silent, too silent. Kara stood up, her body starting to work faster- think better. As she heard every heartbeat in the room. "One second, something is wrong." Kara quickly stood up and stepped out of the office, ready to save Cat if needed. 

The office was almost completely empty, just- too empty. Kara turned around, seeing Cat stare at her. And then it happened, a sound of a gun going off. Kara froze- completely froze. Glass broke. Cat grabbed to her abdomen, as she slowly got whiter. All Kara could do was yell "No!" and rush forward, hoping to save one of the people that mattered to her, that gave her a purpose. 

_ A/N For fanfic (other people's stuff)/updates and other stuff (Like voting for a new story) check my Instagram SupercorpMcGrath. I will do other fanfic (Other ships) if asked. _


	7. My Son

Kara was running, within milliseconds she was at Cat's side since she used some sort of super speed. Kara kneeled down, in front of Cat, and was about to speak up when she saw Cat's body turn green, poison. Kara quickly put a hand on Cat's wound and said "Please, live okay? Survive." Cat looked up at her, a small smile on her face. Kara placed her other hand on Cat's cheek and caressed it, hoping the woman would live. 

Cat spoke up, her voice sounding hurt "I wish-" Kara hadn't thought about it, making Cat live by using her powers- but hopefully Cat would do it. Cat coughed, blood. Kara bit her lip and Cat continued "I wish Carter has always lived with you. And didn't know me-" Cat coughed again "So that he won't be hurt-" With that Cat breathed out a breath Kara knew all too well, it was Cat's last breath. A tear escaped Kara's eyes. She removed her hands away and stood up- it had happened. One of the only humans she cared about was dead. Kara sighed, closed her eyes and returned back home.

When she knew the air was different she did what was asked of her- with a very silent snap of her fingers she made Cat's wish come true. Giving Carter a family again. Kara sighed and fell to her knees, she wasn't prepared for this, for this heartbreak. With that she yelled- screamed it out. Making the ground shake in the process. She knew it would have devastating consequences for Earth and for her demons, but she couldn't care. She was hurt. 

Not long after she unleashed hell upon all Alex stormed inside. Kara was still on the ground, sobbing uncontrollably, so Alex quickly rushed towards the Devil and hugged the woman tight. Alex knew what had happened, only two people could hurt that much if they died. And they were both family. 

Kara was completely broken, the world around her didn't matter- she had lost somebody important. But she knew she couldn't mourn. So after some time she broke free of Alex' grasp and stood up. She swatted away her tears and said "I'm okay, I'm okay," She stepped away from Alex and simply said "You know what to do right?"

"Give her everything she deserves? Let her live in paradise even though she is in hell?" Kara nodded and with that she send Alex and the guards away. She walked to her throne and sat down, feeling terrible. She knew there had something changed around there since she had created a throne for Carter. But- it didn't feel good since Cat was gone and Carter wouldn't remember a thing. 

Kara hated it that Cat had accepted her death and chosen to give her wish to Carter. Kara knew she had to so something. She knew avenging Cat's death was the only thing to do. Hurt whatever group had killed her. So she whistled, making the throne room be filled with demons within seconds. Kara stood up, ready to do this.

She scanned the crowd, no Alex, good. "DEMONS FROM HELL!" She started, she knew that would grab their attention. "Today a member of our family has been lost. We need to avenge the woman's death! We need to burn anybody connected to her death on the stakes! Murder them! Just as they murdered our Cat Grant. The person who brings me the head of the leader of whatever group we are facing will be rewarded. Everybody who will bring an innocent will face the consequences. FOR HELL!"

Kara smiled when the group roared back "FOR HELL!" With that she turned around again and sat down on her throne, enjoying the sound of footsteps running away, ready to hunt. When the room was complete empty Kara sighed, her head lowered as she knew she had lost Cat as a living being and now could only visit her in hell. Where she would live her best moments of her life- which didn't contain Carter anymore.

Kara closed her eyes, thinking about what to do next. Normally she would live from soul to soul- but now she lost one of the most important souls to death. Somebody cleared their throat, Kara's eyes shot open and was met by a young boy, Carter. Kara smiled and said "What can I do for you, Carter?"

"Mother," Kara wasn't used to him being so formal- but she just had to roll with it "Who are they hunting?"

Kara sighed, she had hoped Carter wouldn't have known this was happening, but him being half devil half human made the chance too small of it happening. "Have I ever told you about your other mother?"

With a bit of hate or something in his voice Carter spoke up "That she didn't want me so you took care of me? Yes, I think so."

"She was killed right before my eyes. So we're going to kill those people who did it."

"Why didn't you save her?"

Kara sighed, she hadn't thought about that. She had been stupid, she could have saved Cat. But she hadn't. Kara looked up again "Because I had been too preoccupied by seeing her die than thinking about saving her." Carter nodded.

"Do you need a hug, mother?" Kara chuckled, her son was really too kind for her. Kara stood up and motioned for him to move closer.

The boy hugged Kara tight and whispered "I'm sorry you lost her, I don't know her, but hopefully she was worth your tears."

Kara smiled and lowered herself to the boy's level. She placed a hand on his shoulder and said "You know I'm proud of you, right?" The boy shook his head "Than you will hear it now and from now on forward, I'm proud of you and will always be proud of you," The boy smiled shyly. Kara just lifted his head up and said "Soon you will earn to be a immortal just like me, okay?" The boy lit up and smiled, it was good that he knew he could be it if he did the right things.

Kara stood up again, her back turned to Carter, when the boy asked "Who is this Lena?"

_ A/N For fanfic (other people's stuff)/updates and other stuff (Like voting for a new story) check my Instagram SupercorpMcGrath. I will do other fanfic (Other ships) if asked. _


	8. Meeting

Kara chuckled nervously, how was she going to explain to her son that she was married? Kara took a deep breath and turned around, facing Carter again. "She is your new mother," Kara looked down when she said "She is the first to ever do it because she wanted it, not because she wanted to gain something out of it. And- I might have done a couple of bad things to her, so it's going to be a difficult relationship."

"Oh," Was all Carter said, which made Kara look up again. The boy smiled and asked "Am I allowed to meet her?"

Kara chuckled, she should have known her son wanted to meet Lena. "Already finished with your studies for today?" Carter nodded "Okay, well-" Kara bit her lip, thinking about what to do, she sighed and spoke up again "Follow me okay?" The boy smiled and hastily nodded. With that Kara walked to Lena's room with Carter in tow. 

She politely knocked on the door, knowing full well people could hate it if she didn't do it. And stepped inside with Carter beside her when Lena called out a muffled "Come in!" Lena looked surprised when she saw Kara and Carter, but Kara decided to ignore it. 

"Lena, this is my son," Kara motioned to Carter "Carter, he wanted to meet you." Lena nodded and stood up from the couch in the room.

She put her book down and walked to Carter. She moved down to his level and said "So, you're Kara's son?" Carter nodded, a big smile on his face "It's nice to meet you Carter. I didn't know your mother had a son, but it's great she has somebody in her life like you."

Carter nodded "Mom said you were married to her, is this true?"

Lena looked surprised to Kara who was looking at the two, Kara curtly nodded and with that Lena turned back to Carter "Yes it's true, your mother and I are married. But Carter, where is your other mother?"

Kara bit her lip, she knew Lena was going to do this. But it still felt good so she quickly spoke up "She's dead. When his biological mother wished for a child I messed with her and gave the child partly my genes. But when his mother didn't want him, I took him in and have raised him ever since."

"Oh," Lena said "That's good-" Lena stood up and asked Kara the obvious question "And what do you want me to do?"

Kara sighed and lowered her head "This isn't like this Lena, this isn't a way to make you fall into a trap. I wanted to show you one of the people who have shown me love, have learned me to love. He means the world to me and since we are married, I thought you should know him. Since he is your son now too."

"Oh," Lena turned back to look at Carter. After some silence she said "Carter, what are your hobbies?"

Carter grinned and started to explain how he built robots, programmed, read books and much much more. In the end, when he stopped talking, Kara spoke up "I have to go, but if you need something just come and ask, okay?"

Carter smiled and said "Of course mom!" He waved goodbye and with that Kara left, knowing full well everything would go well. She walked back to her study, not wanting to work in her throne room for once.

While walking to the designated room somebody called out for her "Kara!" Kara turned around and came eye to eye with Alex, who was smiling brightly. 

"Yes?" Kara asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You really messed up Earth."

Kara scoffed "They deserve it," Kara leaned against the wall and said, with her arms crossed "They don't even learn, do they? Killings means that karma will come, and who is karma? Me. They will always get hurt. ALWAYS." Kara's eyes were red, Cat's death might not have been long ago but it hurt.

Kara closed her eyes, breathing in and out. Alex placed a hand on Kara's shoulder and said "They killed her, didn't they?" Kara opened her eyes and wordlessly nodded.

"Absolutely, they just killed her in front of my eyes."

"I have always known Cat was a sore spot for you, her not wanting Carter and all," Kara sighed she had forgotten Alex didn't knew Carter had lived with Cat. "But remember that she cared about you and chose what was best for all of you." Kara sighed, dropped her head and nodded again. 

"But it hurts- It made me cry Alex," Kara looked up and exclaimed "Cry!" Kara sighed "I haven't cried for years, like it has been long, really long. And now- now everything that was bottled up in me just burst out."

Alex chuckled "That's how emotions work Kara," Alex squeezed Kara's shoulder. "If you don't show them you will just bottle them up one by one and one day they will all come out. You will burst and get hurt."

Kara sighed "Why are you always like this?"

"Like what?"

"Right," Alex chuckled and just shrugged her shoulders. Kara smiled and spoke again "I let Carter meet Lena, he wanted it. And you know that kid, he knows how to get what he wants."

Alex smiled "Definitely a son of Cat's," Kara nodded and grinned, it was good to talk to Alex like this again "So, since you are the Devil I know," Kara raised an eyebrow urging her to continue "I think you should see a therapist. You need somebody."

"If that's what you advice, what you think is best for me. Than I will take that in consideration. But until then I think we should-" Kara stopped mid sentence, her smile fell, she saw a figure that shouldn't be there behind Alex.

_ A/N For fanfic (other people's stuff)/updates and other stuff (Like voting for a new story) check my Instagram SupercorpMcGrath. I will do other fanfic (Other ships) if asked. _


	9. One Day More

Through gritted teeth Kara spoke up " _ Father. _ " Alex quickly stepped aside, giving Kara a clear view of Kal-El.

Kal-El smiled a charming smile and said "Daughter, it's good to see you."

Kara shook her head, sternly she asked "What are you doing here, we both know you never come here."

"Can't I come visit my daughter?" Kara was about to answer when he continued "We both know that answer from your side, but you're not the parent here. So daughter, come give your father a hug."

Kara scoffed "Do you really think, after all those years, that you deserve a hug?"

Kal-El's smile dimmed "I had already suspected you would be difficult like this, always the same with you, almost like a rebellious teenager. So, what is this about me hearing you have a wife, didn't even told me in person?"

Kara balled her fist "Do you really think,  _ father, _ that I'm going to tell you about my wife?" Kara shook her head "Of course not, so let's make this easy. Tell me now why you're here, or I will have to force my hand and send you away."

Kal-El scoffed and burst out laughing "Do you really think, you, my daughter, can send me away? Never."

Kara wasn't fazed "We both know who is stronger, father. We both know who is deadlier. Who can let everything crumble you have built. Everything you have taken away from me," Kara took a step towards the larger man, and asked "Have you ever seen Les Misérables?" Her father nodded "Than you know the song 'One day more'. My life has been like this, waiting for the day I take my chance and destroy you for always. Because you- you are the real Devil here. You have always been the Devil."

Kara heard heels clicking on the ground and somebody following the person, she had learnt that sound in the last couple hours, Lena and probably Carter. "But you see me as the Devil, you created me to be like this," Kara saw Lena and Carter in view. For the first time Lena didn't keep distance, no, she walked up to Kara and placed an arm around Kara's waist. "Do you remember Eve? My first love? That one love you can't never get over?" Kal-El, very confused, nodded "I had given her one last wish. One which was not a normal wish, it had never been a normal wish."

Kara shook her head and looked at Lena "She had wished for me to find the love of my life when the time was right. One to melt my heart, to give me everything I need, one I wouldn't care about what I had to do to for her. And she was right, I have found her. My heart is already cracking. I cried again, I have shown emotions. But do you know what she wished for more?"

Kal-El raised an eyebrow but Kara wasn't looking at him, no she was looking at Lena when she spoke up again "That when I found my one love, the one which would let me live One day more things would change between God and the Devil. Roles would be switched and all I had to do was to kiss her. All I have to do is kiss Lena, the only one who didn't want to gain anything from me. She wanted me because she took pity on me."

Kara placed a hand on Lena's cheek. "You're lying."

"Watch." Was all Kara said before looking in Lena's eyes for permission. When Lena slightly moved forward Kara did what she had to do. She did what her body had dreamt of for years, a kiss which would be more important than any other. 

She tilted her head a little and put her lips on Lena's. When their lips connected Kara heard it, her father yelling "No!" She knew she had succeeded, but that wasn't important anymore. All that mattered was that she should close her eyes and enjoy this moment forever. 

After a whole minute of Lena's lips on hers Kara moved away and rested her head against Lena's while her eyes were closed. In a hushed whisper Kara said "That was the best kiss I have ever had, thank you for kissing me." Lena chuckled and with that Kara opened her eyes and looked around. She had succeeded, everything wasn't red and black anymore, no it was actually very white. 

Kal-El was gone, but Alex and Carter- they were both dressed differently. Both were looking around, amazed. Kara grinned and turned back to Lena, grabbed her and spun in a circle with Lena in her arms. They had done it, their one day more had been succeeded. They had won, she had become God. The one ruler, but a good one. Kara hugged Lena tight and whispered in the woman's ear "You might need to learn me how to be good, but you can do it, right?"

Lena chuckled, grabbed Kara by the neck and lunged forward, capturing Kara's lips in a heated kiss. They might not really know each other, but Lena had done the impossible, she made the Devil feel real love, not family bond or anything like that. But that one feeling the Devil was missing. The one feeling that would make the Devil God. And now- now they had succeeded.

Now they had the power, the pride, the possibility to make it all better. But until then they had only one thing: One Day More.

_ A/N Another story finished, I hope you enjoyed it and I will see you hopefully at another story! _


End file.
